


Numb

by starsandfires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Angst, Depression, Feelings, Love, One Shot, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Sort of? - Freeform, also idek, although anakin is a daddy, anyways i was trying to be all deep an shit tell me if i was successful, idk i am not a dad, vader feels the true feelings of fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one shot of Vader's pov and what changes in his conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after discussing what is going on in Vader's mind after the change and is he total evil. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Kudos/reviews are more than welcome!

The first time Darth Vader saw one of his children, he did not recognise the girl that stood before him that held 23 of his chromosomes. He did recognise Padme within the young fiery princess who wouldn’t stop talking about the senate and the republic and justice and freedom. All things that resonated of Padme Amidala, also she was the image of her.

Which is why she had to go. The nagging voice, he was able to shut down all them years ago when everything was lost had, reappeared.

He was greatly irritated to find out she had been saved by some smuggler, a wookiee and some young boy from his own home planet and his droids. Wait no, not home. The Death Star was his home now. Had been for so many years. When was the last time he had felt sand under his nails and skin? Something that had caused him such annoyance, he now greatly missed. He shook these thoughts of the past away, he had a job to do.

 

***

 

When Sidious had told Vader about Luke Skywalker being the son of Anakin Skywalker he wasn’t greatly shocked, he had a feeling. The force, he surmised. A pull toward it that hadn’t ever been felt before, not even in his Jedi days. The feeling he had been numb to now – if it even existed, but this was so much more intense.

He had overheard Sidious say something about being paternal and being made a father and how this was a great risk. Vader thought about this for a lot longer than he should have. He realised then that the feeling that he had been having was that of fatherhood. Ever since he had seen Princess Leia on that ship. Leia and Luke were my children, he realised and could not tell if he was overjoyed or panicked. His _children._ He hadn’t felt this mixture of pure happiness and anxiety in twenty years. He saw his beautiful Padme and himself – his old self in his two children. Yes, Leia resembled Padme so much the dark hair, eyes and her affinity for politics but the anger and ferocity, yes that belonged to him. And even though Luke had looked so much like himself, his purity and true goodness well that came from his beloved.

His children needed to be saved and so, made the greatest sacrifice a parent could make.


End file.
